Far from Solitary
by Rodlox
Summary: RononWeir and TeylaMcKay. There's a Satedan marriage, and Ronon does something for a friend. WARNING: this may be a little corny.


---------------------------------------

Title:Far from Solitary.

(or, "Earth people are corny")

By Keenir

Rated T/G-13.

Requested by Lirenel, who asked for either Rodney/Teyla or something about Satedan culture.

---------------------

**On a Far-off World in the Pegasus Galaxy:**

"Don't get me wrong, Teyla," Rodney said, pacing the room, "but next time we're discussing having a nice and quiet marriage -- let's talk without Ronon in earshot."

"I believe that is why we are here," Teyla said, her words earning an ephemeral grimace followed by a serious grin. _Under Satedan law, once we are done here, I and Rodney shall be married._

"I still don't see why you couldn't have married us." _Rather have that, than be shut in an enclosed space…even with the love of my life._

"Because I am the leader of my people."

He stopped pacing. "Oh yeah. Sorry. You said that before."

"Yes, I did," with a caring smile. _In addition, what I said to my ally Elizabeth Weir, was that, as leader, I cannot marry myself to someone else. Nor could I marry under the blessings of a priest **of** or **on** Atlantis._ Athosian history was the reason for that: their oral history did not lack for times when Athosian leaders were forced by their landhosts (the people ruling the world the Athosians were on at the time) to marry to the landhosts' advantage and Athosian disadvantage. _Thus I owe Ronon for this generosity._

Unlike the Athosians, the Satedans practiced serial monogamy – a new spouse only upon the death of the former spouse. Teyla wondered when Ronon and Elizabeth would take the next step & isolate themselves like this.

"Remind me to introduce Ronon to the wonderful Canadian sport of ice fishing," Rodney said. "And on the coldest planet we can find…in Antarctica if we can't find anything better." _A week or more like this…stuck in a locked room with the love of my life, but not allowed to so much as touch her._ He straightened. _No problem. Plenty to talk about, after all, right? Right. _At least they had privacy – no cameras monitored the room

Teyla smiled.

------------------

**Back on Atlantis:**

"En King Hariy said we could stay for the festivities," Ronon said, "but then the High Priest said that, of the lots drawn, I had to leave." He looked around the debriefing table. "Here I am."

"And you're sure Rodney and Teyla are going to be okay?" Sheppard asked, having finally been let out of the infirmary.

"Absolutely." And if Sheppard or anyone else went to the En world, King Hariy would verify Ronon's story. Ronon's ancestors had done a favor for Hariy's ancestors, a favor whose repayment could only be done over multiple generations. English had no exact word for such a thing. "That about it?"

Momentarily startled by Ronon saying 'about,' Dr. Weir nodded. "I'd say so," and started typing on her laptop's keys.

"Ronon?" Sheppard asked, stopping on his way to the door.

"Yeah?" Ronon asked.

"You wouldn't be…" _Nah. Anybody else, sure, there's that possibility. But I've never known Ronon to lie, not even once. Maybe he can't. _"Nevermind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," and headed over to the mess hall.

Elizabeth looked up from her laptop at Ronon. "That was a first," she noted, her voice neutral but not flat – a diplomatic note of surprise.

Ronon shrugged, a gesture of rolling shoulders. "They needed it. Isn't the aphorism 'I do what I can for them'?"

She nodded. "That's it," and stood up, shutting her laptop closed with a soft **click**. "I just –" and fell silent when Ronon placed the pad of his thumb ainst the flat of her chin, sliding said thumb up to cover her lips. The first part of the gesture, she recalled, was Satedan…the second part must've been from watching people on Atlantis. A distant corner of her mind noted that he wasn't using the index finger as was traditional, and was promptly hushed by the rest of her brain, which was enjoying the closeness.

"I know what I'm doing," he assured her. "And if Sheppard has a problem…" another shrug, "then tough for him." _Give your trust to guys,_ Ronon thought to himself, recalling the traditional proverb_, but give your loyalty only to women._

--------------------------

The End


End file.
